


Don't hurt me.

by intaspend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Genocide Run, Abused!Frisk, Gen, Good Flowey, One-Shot with epiloge that is possibley longer than the story?, Short, Two-shot?, i think, mostly happy ending, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaspend/pseuds/intaspend
Summary: Flowey provokes the child, then manages to fix his mistakes leading to a semi-happy ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

Flowey didn't know what to make of the human child. They reminded him so much of Chara, but... They were the opposite, too. Flowey had been expecting a weakling when he went to go see the fallen human child, and he'd seen what he'd expected, at least at first. The child had let their soul run right into his attack, but as soon as they did... The child's eyes had turned as hard as stone. They'd picked up a stick, calmly, and had seemed just about to fight back when Mom broke in. After that, the child killed every monster it fought. After every single kill, the child would sit down and cry. Of course Toriel wasnt doing anything. She was probably making a pie or something. Now that he thought about it, she had done that a lot. Sometimes he wonders about what would have happened had she been a more attentive parent. But for now Flowey is the only one who seems to notice the humans pain. Not even Sans, who so casually throws out his accusations of heartlessness sees the pain this causes the child. The child couldn't be more than seven years old. The age when he had- The age when Chara had- The final age. When the child started walking toward Papyrus, Flowey was horrified. Papyrus was the sweetest person in the underground, bar none. Chars wouldn't..? The child hesitates as Papyrus talks, and it finally clicks in Floweys head that this isn't Chara. That the child's just afraid of being hurt, and that this is his fault. So he steps in between the child and Papyrus.  
"Don't hurt him! He's not going to hurt you!" Flowey seems almost surprised himself, but the child seems unaffected.  
Flowey simply ignores Papyrus's yell of his name.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought you were... I never thought... Well, whoever did something to you, to make you like this is the complete opposite of Papyrus! He may go a little overboard with the puzzles, and the capturing and the bones, but he doesn't really want to hurt you! No one here does, they just want to go home. Except well.. Except me. So please, please stop hurting them! If you just give them a chance you'd see they're really nice!" Flowey finishes, and starts panting with emotion, surprised at his own outburst. The child stares, and seems to be unaffected, but then a clang fills the air as they let go of the knife. They fall to their knees, and tears start streaming down their face. "I'm so, I'm so, so sorry." They look down at their hands, completely covered in dust, and curl over, crying with all of their might. Flowey looks up at Papyrus who smiles at him.  
"Thank you talking flower! I, The Great Papyrus, shall take the child from here. I'm sure my brother Sans will take great care of them! When he isn't being lazy." Flowey smiles gratefully, and turns back to the child. He makes one single flower grow between their fingers, and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue.   
Frisk had lived in the Underground for some months now, and was slowly becoming a healthy and happy child, under the parenting of Sans and Papyrus, with some help from all of the others. Sans had protected the child after Papyrus brought them home, and Frisk had slowly managed to make friends with the remaining inhabitants. The families of the monsters killed were the exception, they knew that the monsters had also attacked Frisk, but they couldn't forgive them for taking away their loved one. Frisk moved into Papyrus's room, and Sans would read them both a bedtime story while Frisk pretended they were an astronaut. Undyne took some convincing, but when Frisk suddenly blurted their whole life story in a fit of tears, Undyne admitted she wouldn't feel right about killing someone so vulnerable.  Alphys left anime and manga care packages on their doorstep for weeks before Frisk caught her at it. After that, they spent a lot of their time binging on earth culture, and teaching Frisk about mechanics. Frisk wanted to help Mettaton get better battery life, because Mettaton was the first person to make them laugh. Frisk was scared of Napstablook, but Mettaton is turning them around on the subject. Frisk never met King Asgore, as they all acted as a buffer to keep them far away from the determined King. However Frisk tended to cling to Sans all of the time, who didn't really mind. And finally, at least once a week they would disappear into the woods, where they could be found making flower crowns with a little, yellow, talking, flower.


End file.
